I Caught Fire
by SavannahRoseS
Summary: This is a song fic about Naruto and Hinata! It is my first songfic but please read and review!


**Moonpriestess13: Hmm my second writing, but my first songfic, cool! Today, all the characters wouldn't show up so I have to do the diclaimer. Okay… so I don't own the Naruto or the Characters and I also don't own "I Caught Fire". Wow, and the 4****th**** Hokage had difficulties with that! (Read Luna Chronicles!)**

I Caught Fire

**Seemed to stop my breath**

**(Naruto's POV) **I remember when I first saw her, that raven hair framing her face, those lavender orbs gazing off into the distance, and that adorable blush on her face. When I went to greet her all she did was stutter and then faint, I thought she was completely and totally weird.**  
**

**My head on your chest**

Now I'm sitting here my head on her shoulder (close enough!), watching the sunrise. Well, _she's_ watching the sunrise, I am more like _girlfriend gazing_.**  
**

**Waiting to cave in**

For some reason, I want to tell her, for the first time, that I love her. Right now, I'm just waiting for the right time, the perfect moment.

**From the bottom of my...**

I feel a sharp painat the bottom of my heart…**  
**

**Hear your voice again**

"Hey Naruto, why do you look like that?" she said in the cutest little voice ever.**  
**

**Could we dim the sun**

The sun is just coming over the horizon, blinding my vision.**  
**

**And wonder where we've been**

If she hadn't said anything I would have forgotten the world and have been lost in her gorgeous face.**  
**

**Maybe you and me**

Could we make it through the years and live our lives together.**  
**

**So kiss me like you did**

**  
**I remember when we shared our first kiss, so sweet and gentle, and so adorable!

**My heart stopped beating**

Even if it was cute, it made my heart skip a beat. It had caught me on surprise.

**  
Such a softer sin...  
**

I thought she was never going to kiss me, actually I was afraid she'd die or something for kissing someone like _me._**  
**

**(I'm melting, Im melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Come stay a while**

And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now

Never caught my breath

After our first kiss, which seemed like a million years, we both backed up breathing as if we'd just got done running a 100 mile marathon. It took us a good 2 minutes to catch our breath.

**  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
**

I remember when she left for a mission; I kept looking around expecting her to be right around the corner. I had to keep telling myself she was on a mission.

**Ever know each other**

When I didn't know her, I was all-alone…empty…sad…rejected by all the other children.**  
**

**Trust these words are stones**

"I love you, actually I have loved you since I ever met you, I just didn't know it." I laughed. "I Love you, Hinata." **  
Why cuts aren't healing  
(why cuts aren't healing)  
Learning how to love**

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)

You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
We could take our heads off  
stay in bed and just make love that's all  
(stay in bed, just make love that's all)  
Just stay with me now

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting

In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
(Stay with me, lay with me)

In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes

**Sorry I couldn't think of anything for the last part so review and tell me any other songs I should do!**


End file.
